Words I Never Said?
by SlickNickShady
Summary: Keely's missing cell phone is found by Tera. Keely's worst enemy. Will she simply ignore what she assumes is going on?


**AN: CraftyNotepad helped inspire this story. He gave me the idea and I ran with it. It was a good plot bunny indeed.**

_Words I Never Said?_

"Keely, Keely, Keely!" Phil said with a sigh. "Oh, were starting with the triple Keely stuff again?" Keely said in a sarcastic tone. "You know you like it." Phil said with a sly smile. "Seriously, what are we going to do Phil? What if it gets in the wrong hands?" Keely said in a concerned tone. "Relax Keel. I'm sure whoever finds it will return it to you with no questions asked. People love us here. Were a power couple here at H.G. Wells" Phil said. "Ah, Phil. Um, the cockiness' doesn't really work for you and plus I can see it's an acting job. I appreciate you trying to make me feel better though. You're a good boyfriend." Keely said and gave him a quick peck. "That obvious, huh?" Phil said with a smile. "Yeah." Keely replied then added "If someone see's what we texted each other. Our reputations are ruined." Phil put her hand on Keely's shoulder and said "I'm serious though. What's the worst that can happen?"

"So where are we headed, Candida?" Tera said. "Well, first were going to hit the little girls room and then you are taking me off campus for lunch" Candida replied with a smile. As they head into the bathroom there is a pink cell on the bathroom sink. Curiosity got the best of Tera so she picked it up and flipped it open. A slick smile came upon her face and she said aloud "Candida, change of plans. I got something a whole lot better than lunch on the table here." As Candida comes to wash her hands she asks "Well, what is it?" Tera responded "I need your help though. If you do this for me I will take you out to lunch every day for the next month." Candida thought about it and then said "Sounds good. What do you need?" Tera thought about it for a second and said "All I need you to do is get Hackett out of his office for about ten minutes." Candida laughed and said "Piece of cake. Let's go."

"Where was the last place you remember having it" Phil said to Keely. Keely thought about all the places she had been to today here at school. "Let's see, there was Mr. Angst's 12th grade AP chemistry class, Coach Buchinsky's Physical Education class, the library where I was helping Miss Phips put some books away, Miss Donaldson's AP English, and…That's it. The Bathroom." Keely said then she starts running off to the ladies room. "Wait up, Keel." Phil said.

"Why, what is it Candida?" Neil said in a perplexed tone in his office. "There were these strange men that came into the school looking for you" Candida said. Neil a little concerned got up from his chair and asked "Who did they say they were?" Candida responded "They said they knew you from something called 'The Curtsies'?" Hackett was so excited he tripped as he tried to exit his office. Candida helped him up and Hackett said "Well, lead me to them." As Candida and Mr. Hackett left his office, Tera crept into the office and sat down on Hackett's desk. The microphone for the overhead speakers throughout the school was right there for her use. The reputation Keely had built throughout her high school career from freshman year to now senior year would be destroyed. Leaving the door open for herself to win Prom Queen and as well as getting a leg up on the valedictorian race. This was a fool proof plan she thought.

"Ugh. I felt for sure it would be in there" Keely said with a frown on her face as she and Phil were waiting for class to start. Phil put his arms around her to maybe give her some sort of comfort and said "It will be alright. We will find your phone eventually." Keely smiled and said "I don't know about that, but thank you." Keely said with a smile and shared a sweet and sensual kiss with Phil. "I love you" Keely told Phil. "I love you to." Phil responded. Miss Levy came in and class was about to begin. "I wonder where Tera is. She is hardly ever late." Keely told Phil. Then they heard the overhead speaker come on.

"Attention students at H.G. Wells Jr/Sr High. As you all know for the past year Keely Teslow and Phil Diffy have been the it couple. Everybody loves them. Teachers think they can do no wrong. But as I'm about to read, coming straight from Miss Keely Teslows phone, you will hear that's certainly not the case." Tera said in a sort of disguised voice or so she thought.

"Tera!" Keely yelled out but as she was about to get up, Phil held her back then said "It's not worth it." Keely sighed and said "But, Phil. the Texts." Phil patted her on the back and said "It will be alright. We are strong. We will make it through this."

"Who knew Sexting went on here at little H.G Wells?" Tera said. Phil thought to himself about how ignorant Tera was. It is high school. Tera continued her rant on the loud speaker "Well here is some texts Keely and Phil have exchanged with each other the past month."

"Oh, God." Keely said and put her head down on her desk. Phil gave Keely his hand and Keely sat up and smiled and gave Phil her hand. So they held hands and were ready for whatever Tera threw there way.

"Keely Teslow goes by WhitePantherTeslow1990 and Phil Diffy goes by MrFuzzyBearDiffy." Tera said.

That drew a few laughs from fellow students in class with Keely and Phil but Miss Levy shushed them. Tera then listed off the examples of sexting Keely and Phil had engaged in.

**WhitePantherTeslow1990**: _Forget M&Ms. I melt in your hands._

**MrFuzzyBearDiffy:** _I melt inside u 2. xoxo._

**MrFuzzyBearDiffy: **_You know__ the other day. __I couldn't stop staring at your big, luscious, tempting, t-t-t-teeth. You have such a beautiful smile._

**WhitePantherTeslow1990: **_You are such a naughty boy Diffy. XD!_

** WhitePantherTeslow1990: **_Your wardrobe needs to be updated. How about trying me on?_

** MrFuzzyBearDiffy: **_So we'll meet at Tiger Woods and hope Kid Rock and Ricki Lake aren't watching. ;)_

** MrFuzzyBearDiffy: **_I threw away my expensive cologne for something better. When can I come over and apply your scent all over me?_

** WhitePantherTeslow1990: **_You could now but my mom has some of her friends over and there playing with there pussies….in the cat circus. ;)_

As Phil looked around the room to see if he could gather the reaction of the class her heard the sniffles of his girlfriend and she had a few tears coming from her eyes and down her cheeks. Tera's laugh could be heard loud and clear. "ha ha ha ha ha, ha ha ha ha ha." She then calmed herself down and stated "Not so perfect are they fellow students." And Tera hung up the Microphone. She was actually going to get away with it.

All of the sudden Neil Hackett burst through the door and knocked Tera on her booty. "You are in serious trouble Miss Schrader." Hackett said sternly "I contacted your parents and they are on there way to get you. Prepare to be suspended." Tera was stunned. "But, but, what about Candida? It wasn't just me. I told her to distract you. She obviously failed." Tera said while throwing Candida under the bus. Neil Hackett said "I know, right when we got down the hallway she decided she wasn't going to keep up the charade. It was a smart move. Because of that she's only getting sent home for the day and a month of detention."

Tera was getting emotional "What about Keely Teslow and Phil Diffy. They are getting in trouble as well right?" Tera said as she started to break down. "What Miss Teslow and Mister Diffy do in there private time is there business. Regardless of what I or anyone else thinks of it." Mr. Hackett said and then added "Now, Good Day ladies." And with that the school officer came in and started to escort Tera and Candida off of the premises.

Once they got outside the school, the officer headed inside the door and morphed into Pim Diffy. Tera and Candida had no idea there wrath they were about to face. Pim took out her Wizard and made Tera and Candida only able to speak Japanese and made them smell like horse manure for however long Tera was suspended. Pim made sure Candida got the same punishment as Tera. Pim wasn't going to have anybody other than Pim herself embarrass her brother and the girl he loves. That job belonged only to Pim Diffy.

There was a knock on Miss. Levy's classroom door. Miss. Levy opened it to find Mr. Hackett. "Could you please excuse Phil Diffy and Keely Teslow?" Hackett said. Phil and Keely were terrified. Miss. Levy had no issue with excusing Phil and Keely. Mr. Hackett was leading Phil and Keely down the hall towards his guidance councilor office. When they arrived Phil and Keely took a seat.

"I believe this belongs to you, Miss Teslow." Mr. Hackett said as he handed her pink phone. "You really need to be more careful with it." Mr. Hacket said. "Now, Tera Schrader got a hold of it and with a little help from Candida and were able to do there so called exposé. I apologize for being a pawn in there game. Tera is going to be suspended for at least a week. Then she's going to have a couple months of detention after that. As far as Candida, I sent her home for the day and she will have a month of detention. The reason that's not longer is because without her confessing Tera and her would have probably got away with it."

"What about us?" Keely said worried. "What you and Phil do is your business. Not mine." Hackett said then added "Now, your teenagers. I don't think your reputation among students is going to be harmed at all. Now I can't control how some of the staff may think of you now, but all I can say is continue to behave like you always have and I'm sure you will continued to be loved by the staff." And with that Keely and Phil breathed a huge sigh of relief and hugged. "You may want to quit that, at least in front of the staff." Hackett said. And with that he sent Phil and Keely on there way.

As the final bell for the school day rang, Phil and Keely spotted Pim with a smile on her face. "I'm sure you're happy with how this day ended" Phil said in a sarcastic tone to Pim. "Oh, Brother. How little you know me" Pim said with a sly smile. "I'm the only one who get's to embarrass you and your squeeze toy." Then Pim gave Phil a hug and then Keely a hug. Pim then took off in front of them and exited the building. "Do you think she's coming down with that sickness only the Diffys can get again?" Keely asked Phil. "Who knows with her" Phil said to Keely with a smile.

Phil and Keely walked hand and hand, with the day coming to the close, as they exited the school, had big 'Kick Me' signs taped on there backs, Courtesy of Pim.


End file.
